poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate Lightsaber duel!
This is how the ultimate lightsaber duel goes in Return of Darth Sidious. Emperor: laughing Yuna: I hear him! We're almost there! they come into a huge courtyard (above Lava) then they see Darth Vader Darth Vader: Strike me down, Yuna. Yuan: I will not fight you. You were a Jedi once. Darth Vader: Once before. I was. Hiccup: What? Yuna: I'll explain later. (to Darth Vader) You had a wife, and you killed her. Darth Vader: I did it because I loved her. Nix: LOVED HER?! It was a poor decision to change sides and killing your wife. The Sith is a horrid place to be with! Darth Vader: Yeah, well the young girl joined us. As well as those humans, royals, and ponies. Astrid: They never wanted to join! Hiccup: You forced them to! Penny Ling: BLYTHE IS NOT A SITH!!! SHE'S A TRUE JEDI MASTER!!! Darth Vader: She is. And my apprentice! Zoe Trent: YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM US!!! Gail Trent: WE WON'T ALLOW IT!!! Darth Sidious and the corrupted beings walk into view Blythe Baxter: Well, look who's here? Have you come to join the dark side? Mitzi: No! We haven't! We came to get our true friend back! Belle: Quiet! Anna: The Dark side rules! Yuna: No! The Dark side is horrid, anger filled, and the worst place to be! Russell Ferguson: Blythe, you're not a Sith! You're a true Jedi master, who trained with the greatest Jedi masters, who tamed dinosaurs, and who stood by our side forever and ever! Minka Mark: You never left our side, so we won't leave yours. Blythe Baxter: I'm now on the Dark side, if you won't join us, then you're our enemies. Twilight (darker voice): We'll do what we must! Nix: We are still good beings, and we will do what we must. Shining Armor: (darker voice) Is that right? Brian: It is! team draw and activate their lightsaber and then the corrupted beings do the same and they all clash their sabers as "Anakin vs. Obi-Wan" starts playing they all split up and take their duel with each corrupted being to a different spot clash in different angles takes her duel to one of the walkways Skyla: Please, Mom! Please Dad! Belle! Stop this! You're not Sith! We're family! The Crystal Family! Cadance: (darker voice) What family? Join us Skyla! So you can be our Sith princess! Skyla: NEVER!!! I'LL NEVER JOIN THE SITH!! WE ARE NOT MEANT TO BE A PART OF THAT HORRID SIDE!!! Shining Armor: (darker voice) Because you're our daughter! Belle: (darker voice) Join us, Skyla! Skyla: NO!!! '''Belle's lightsaber sabers continue clashing as we now view Nix and Thomlight battling Twilight and Jasmine Nix: Please, snap out of it! Thomlight: Yeah! Twilight: (darker voice) We rule! Jasmine: (darker voice) And the light falls! Thomlight: Mom! Jasmine, you're not Sith! You're good beings! Nix: I didn't join the Sith! Please! Don't join the side that almost turned me into a bad pony! Twilight: (darker voice) Because you made a mistake! Nix: '''MISTAKE?! I SAVED YOUR LIVES!!! IF I HADN'T OF TURNED ON MALGUS, YOU WOULD'VE BEEN KILLED!!! Thomlight: Yeah! Twilight: (darker voice) But you can join us and we can all live as a happy family! Nix: No! I won't join the Sith! I will get you 2 back to normal! Twilight: voice Huh? flashback Foal: Please, don't hurt me. backs up only to wince in pain as another thorn pokes her Twilight: her pistol and puts it away and then lights up with horn and some branches in the bush began to be bushed aside Come on. lifts out the foal as it starts to rain Foal: her face in Twilight's chest weeping a bit Twilight: Shh.. It's alright, you're safe with me. puts the foal on her back and then makes a magic barrier above them and starts to walk back for the library flashback ends Twilight: to remember Thomlight: Mom? Twilight: falls to the ground and slowly begins to change back and then is unconscious Jasmine: (darker voice) Die! Nix: Thomlight! Get her to safety, I'll deal with Jasmine. Thomlight: On it! then picks up Twilight and races for Stove stomach Nix: her saber with Jasmine's Jasmine, cut it out! You were controlled by Jafar once! You snapped out of it before! You can do it again! Jasmine: voice What? Nix: Think about it! Flashback the flashback, we see Nix and Jasmine (from the prequel) Woman: Hey. Nix: Whoa! in the water Woman: Oh, are you alright? Nyx: Oh, miss. I didn't mean to. I-I'm sorry. Women: No, no. It's okay. Twilight: Jasmine! I see you met Nix, she's my half-cousin. Jasmine: Nice to meet you. Nix: Hi. ends Jasmine: then she falls to ground and slowly changes back Nix: Jazz! picks her up and then carries her to Eclipse Nix: Get her out of here! Eclipse: out and heads for her puts Jasmine on her and Eclipse carries her out know come to the pets and Blythe's duel and Sharon and Celestia's duel Sharon: Mother, stop! Princess Celestia: voice No! Vinnie Terrio: Blythe! You're not a Sith! And you never were! Penny Ling: Blythe! Please snap out of it! Blythe: laughter Never! zaps Penny Ling: AAH!! flies back and bumps into the control panel, which causes some of the outer walkways to the lose their protective aura, making them vulnerable to the lava now see Sharon's duel heading into a conference room and then Celestia pins down Sharon (after they drop their sabers) Sharon: Mother! Please! You're not suppose to be a Sith! Princess Celestia: (darker voiced) Quiet! then force grabs her saber Sharon: the same clash their sabers Sharon: Mother, remember! Princess Celestia: and then thinks flashback Sharon: a filly laughs Princess Celestia: both of her wings back and forth making her go to sleep Sharon: laughs, then softly snores Princess Celestia: My Sharon, you'll become a great princess one day. Barret Barricade: You might be the Princess of the Stars. Sharon: and nuzzles on Celestia's wings and snores silently ends Princess Celestia: she closes her eyes and the smokey trail burns out Sharon: Mother? Princess Celestia: her eyes and they're back to their true color (she then notices their sabers clashed together] Sharon? Is that you? Sharon: Yes! her Princess Celestia: the hug What happened? Sharon: You were controlled by the Sith. And you and I were dueling and you had me pinned. Princess Celestia: Oh my, I almost killed my own daughter?! Oh Sharon, I'm so Sorry. Sharon: It's okay, you're back to normal now. hug again, Celestia then wraps her wings around Sharon But everyone else is still corrupted! Princess Celestia: Let's go! race out as everyone is still clashing their sabers Sharon: How do we change them back, mother? Princess Celestia: Make them remember. flies above each of the duels and then lights up her horn of the corrupted officials start to remember and slowly change back to their normal selves Princess Luna: faints all faint and their forms change back Blythe's duel continues Blythe Baxter: laughs You would make good Padawans! Zoe Trent: Blythe, snap out of it! Skyla: What's going on? Astrid: Why is Blythe still corrupted?! Hiccup: I don't know. Princess Celestia: Because her corruption is stronger than ours'. This is due to her being younger than us, the younger you are, the more strong the corruption is. duel with Blythe then heads on to one of the walkways above the lava Blythe Baxter: You really think you can defeat me? I had great training! Pepper Clark: Blythe! Listen to yourself! This is not you! Please! Don't let the control of the Dark side take you away from us! Blythe Baxter: Shut up. continue clashing their sabers as they approach the end of the walkway and then a wave of lava hits the walkway from behind and soon the walkway starts to bend the walkway begins to break, as Blythe and the pets run up the walkway and then it breaks loose and falls into the lava and floats down the lava river. They are climbing on the top still clashing their sabers. And the pets grab on wires pets swing around on the wires as they continue clashing their sabers with Blythe's then see they're heading right toward a lava-fall! pets then swing onto a floating dock, while Blythe jumps onto a floating robot and they clash their sabers again Blythe Baxter: I should've known you'd try to come for me. Minka Mark: Blythe! Darth Sidious is evil! He's using you! Blythe Baxter: In my eyes, you're evil! Sunil Nevla: Us?! EVIL?! Pepper Clark: Then you are completely lost! Blythe Baxter: This the end for you. Prepare to die! jumps on their floating dock and they continue clashing their sabers, until the pets jump off and onto a hilltop. Russell Ferguson: It's over, Blythe! We have the high ground! Blythe Baxter: You underestimate my power! Mitzi: Don't even dare to try it. jumps across continue to clash their sabers but the pets force push her and she hits a rock and lands on the ground, out cold pets deactivate their sabers Penny Ling: Please forgive us, Blythe. We had no choice. others then teleport over Princess Celestia: You did what was needed to be done. Now we shall fix Blythe Baxter. all light up their horns and slowly Blythe begins to transform to her normal self soon, Blythe is back to normal but is still passed out Penny Ling: sniffs Oh, Blythe. falls to the ground and cries Zoe Trent: Blythe Blythe... sniffs I don't think I ever forgive myself for what I did. starts weeping Russell Ferguson: At least, she's back normal. Minka Mark: Yeah. the pets surround Blythe and all fall to their knees and weep Yuna: back at the main room I'll be back. hops on Night star and they fly for the main building Hiccup: Come on, Bud. She might need our help. and Hiccup follow close behind Yuna, while in the shadows, Luke Skywalker Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Lightsaber duel scenes